


Giving Thanks

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: While relaxing after a long few days at work, Jesse realises she has something to say to Caitlin.





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own The Flash! If I did, Snowells would be happening...  
> All errors are my own, that I DO claim.

Curled up in the oversized chair, Jesse stared down at the baby propped up on her bent knees. She marvelled in the expressions that crossed his little face. Tickling at his feet, she let out a giggle when he gurgled, causing him to drool a little. Wiping away the drool, Jesse was still in awe by just how much her little brother, who was now just over three months old, had stolen her heart. She still remembers clearly as if it were yesterday, the first time she saw him wrapped in a soft red blanket because of course, Go team flash, which had been a gift from Barry. And there he had been, red faced from crying a few minutes before and being held securely in her father's arms as he stared up at her from where she stood beside her dad. It had been overwhelming how much emotion it brought, meeting this little person for the first time, her baby brother. And since that day, she spent as much time as she could spare, being with him, watching him grow and loving every second of it.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Jesse glanced over to the sofa. Her gaze landed on her dad, who was stretched out with his feet on the coffee table, a book discarded in his lap with his head tilted back, fast asleep, his arm was wrapped around the shoulders of the woman next to him. Caitlin was snuggled into his side, her feet tucked under herself and her head was resting on his shoulder but she wasn't asleep. In her hand she held a wine glass which was half full, occasionally she'd lift it up to sip the white liquid within. The room was silent, the only sounds were Harry's even breathing as he slept and the sound of the baby gurgling now and again, everyone was enjoying the peace, after such an eventful week at work, they needed it without a doubt.

Jesse's eyes flicked back down at her brother, Jack's little azure eyes, the perfect match for his father's was staring back up at her. Smiling down at him, she held out a finger to him and immediately his tiny fingers clamped down around it. Looking back over at her dad and Caitlin, she watched as Caitlin tilted her head slightly to kiss Harry's jaw and it made Jesse smile because even in his sleep her dad reacted, tightening his arm around her.

"I don't think I've ever thanked you." She said quietly, she watched as Caitlin opened her eyes and looked at her.

Caitlin looked confused as she looked over at the younger girl. "Thanked me? What for?"

Jesse shrugged looking away, back at Jack. "Everything, for this." she waved her hand around as if emphasising the room itself.

"I don't know what you mean?" Caitlin responded, still not sure what this was about.

Jesse sighed, smiled softly and began to explain what she meant. "For making us a family, for loving dad and for Jack." She paused as if she wasn't sure whether to continue or not but she did. "Dad, he's different now than to before. More relaxed and open, I haven't seen him like this really, since I was little and Mom was still alive. I mean take now for instance, its what? Nine forty on a Wednesday night." she said looking down at her watch. "If this was before, he'd be stuck in the lab, working away till god knows what time, living on coffee and Big belly burger just to keep going."

Caitlin nodded in understanding. "I know, he told me about it and I used to be the same way, working long hours, day in day out, sometimes I never went home I just stayed at the lab." She lifted her glass and drank some wine. "But that changed when this started, for the both of us."

Jesse nodded. "That's why I wanted to say thank you, you've made this family become what it is and I can see how much you love my dad, how much you make him happy and that makes me happy to see. It means _a lot_ to me Caitlin."

Caitlin tilted her head and smiled as she looked at Jesse. "You know, I never thought I would have something like this again, I never even dreamed it was possible really considering  everything that happened with Ronnie." she admitted quietly. "I thought I couldn't have that again and when my feelings for your dad started to change into more, it completely terrified me. But I also knew deep down that this could be something truly special if I gave it the chance, if I tried and I was right, I've never been happier and that's down to Harry but its also because of you and Jack."

Jesse nodded and shared a smile with the other woman, happy to have had this conversation with her. Looking down, she noticed that while she had been listening to Caitlin talk, Jack had followed his father and had fallen asleep. She was just about to speak when a groan was heard, looking over she saw her dad now awake or at least getting there.

"Is he asleep yet?" he asked gruffly, sleep still heavy in his voice.

Jesse just nodded as not to disturb the little man she was holding.

Harry kissed Caitlin on the cheek before removing his feet from the coffee table and standing, making his way over to where Jesse was sitting. Bending down, he gently slid his hands under the small body that was his son and lifted him, holding him up against his chest. Bending back down, he kissed Jesse's forehead softly. "Don't stay up too late, Goodnight honey." he said before turning back to Caitlin. "You coming to bed?"

"Yeah I'm exhausted." Placing her glass on the table next to Harry's discarded one from earlier, they wouldn't hurt being left until the morning, she got up and followed behind Harry as he moved towards the hall, heading for their bedroom. As she reached the door, she bid Jesse goodnight, smiling back as the girl did the same. As Harry detoured to the nursery to put Jack down, she entered their room and collapsed onto the bed. It was true, this last week had been a nightmare while trying to track down a meta who was hell bent on revenge at his former boss and workplace so it wasn't any great surprise by just how tried, how _exhausted_  they were.

Her eyes had just started to fall shut when the bed dipped and Harry kissed her head before settling in beside her, pulling her against him so her head rested on his chest with her leg tangled with his. They were silent for a few minutes when Harry broke the silence between them.

"I heard you, you know. You and Jesse talking. I'd woken up just before..."

Caitlin playfully slapped his chest. "So, you thought you'd eavesdrop."

Harry huffed but didn't say anything in return, just fell silent until he said "I should thank you too you know, like Jesse said, for everything. For loving me, for loving Jesse and for giving me Jack...."

Caitlin pushed herself up and looked down at him. Her eyes met his before she kissed him, softly moving her mouth with his before pulling back. "You never have to thank me for that Harry but just so you know, the feelings completely mutual."

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago and just realised it fits in with today's holiday. Happy Thanksgiving to all my American friends.  
> Thanks for the read, feedback is appreciated either via kudos or comments. More Snowells, as always, is coming soon....


End file.
